Newsflash: Emmett Cullen is Annoyed by Disclaimer
by AnnabethnAliceLuvr
Summary: If you're reading a fanfiction to Emmett, be sure to include a disclaimer!


Hey!

k, here's another MASTERPIECE **by Sparky**!

disclaimer: i do not own twilight of its characters or the idea of creative disclaimers. however, i DO own THIS disclaimer (quote by Sparky, so the 'i's were sparky's pov... :D) o, and it also _belongs 2 stephenie meyer _:D

i LUV reading the disclaimers w/ characters and authors but i _don't think i could ever write them_. Sparky on the other hand CAN.

i know it may get a WEE bit confusing so if u have questions, u can review or something. I'll try 2 reply but if i cant, i'll ask sparky :D but maybe try reading it twice 2 understand....

amg! (dont ask... :D) disclaiimer-DIS claimer-CLAIM! sorry...i'm a WEE bit slow... :D ask any1 :D

if u have ideas, questions or anythng, feel free 2 ask somehow!

njoy!

* * *

Girl w/ Story's POV

"Disclaimer:

I own _Twilight_." Huge grin. _**(wich i guess wouldnt really b DISclaim but.... 4get it...)**_

"NO, YOU DO NOT!" Emmett's famous "booming voice" almost punched me in the face. Honestly, I nearly smashed into the wall with the impact. "I OBJECT TO THIS MATTER!" Since when did he speak in such a formal tone? Note to self: Persuading Jasper to tutor Emmett in history was _not_ a good idea.

I rolled my eyes and prepared to read my fan fiction to the Cullens once _again_.

"YOU DON'T OWN _TWILIGHT_ AND NEVER WILL!" Oh Gawd. Emmett was on his feet now. Rosalie shoved him back into his seat on the sofa in the Cullens' living room, apolo-smiling. Edward assured him it was only a joke, and Jasper was apparently having trouble getting him to calm down, even with supernatural vampire powers.

As I opened my mouth for the third time, Emmett escaped the powerful grasp of his siblings and snatched my story from my hands. Then he bolted out of the room laughing, "HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey, give me that back!" I squealed louder than Alice at some two week long fashion event. No use trying to run after a vampire. Sighing, I said, "Guess I'll have to print out another copy."

"It'll get deleted before we get to the computer. Emmett's almost upstairs by now." I had no clue if Alice was using her little fortuneteller abilities or vampire senses.

"Someone help! Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

Alice, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper huddled together, obviously forming a plan. Then they told me to stay out of the way and "get the video camera 'cause we may need it." Oooooooooooh, this'll be fun.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _**(as u can obviously c, i hav not practiced... i've ben busy-yea, that's it :D)**_

Let's just say… after a bucket of water balloons, some hot pink confetti, a slingshot, twenty-three darts, five pieces from Esme's china collection, super glue to _fix_ Esme's china collection, a neon yellow top that Alice had bought Bella against her will, an old dresser, and sixteen Glencoe Pre-Algebra textbooks (hardcover :D) chucked from ten feet in the air with vampire strength, I was hugging my little stapled packet as tightly as I could.

Emmett, though unharmed, was currently sulking in the living room under Carlisle and Esme's careful supervision, while Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella cackled as they put their new video on Youtube.

*^!~*^!~*^!~*^!~*^!~*^!~*^!~ _**(quoting jessica i think: w-o-w...-like the sarcastic way-pft, nevermind...)**_

"Ahem," I cleared my throat and began reading my fanfic to the Cullen family.

"_Disclaimer:_

'_I own Twilight.' Huge grin. _

'_NO, YOU DO NOT!' Emmett's famous 'booming voice' almost punched me in the face. Honestly, I nearly smashed into the wall with the impact. 'I OBJECT TO THIS MATTER!' Since when did he speak in such a formal tone? Note to self: Persuading Jasper to tutor Emmett in history was _not_ a good idea._

_I rolled my eyes and prepared to read my fan fiction to the Cullens once again. _

'_YOU DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND NEVER WILL!' Oh Gawd. Emmett was on his feet now..................."_

I looked up to see an amused family of vampires and an extremely astonished Emmett. If we were at the very top of the Empire State Building right now, his chin would be touching the ground.

"WHA-WHA-WHAT? YOU _KNEW_ THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?"

I smiled. "It really helps to be good friends with a future-predicting pixie…"

* * *

thanks 2 much 4 readin!

did u understand that? hope so cause i REALLY liked it... so, if u liked it, **thank SPARKY**! i personally thought it was 2 2 clever :D

did any1 read the _red pyramid_ by rick riordan? what did u think of it?

**major! 4 all of u who read my other stories and want me 2 UPDATE, please give me IDEAS or something. especially MOTHER EARTH'S REVENGE, i still don't know what 2 do w/ the training and stuff. maybe it'll hit me 1 day... i hope so...**

T&MA!-AnnabethnAliceluvr! :D


End file.
